


Something To Tell You

by Bickymonster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:10:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bickymonster/pseuds/Bickymonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>UPDATED AND IMPROVED VERSION. Draco has something he needs to tell Harry, even if he is reluctant to do so. Harry and friends took Draco with them when they escaped from Malfoy Manor. They became a lot closer but then Draco left suddenly. Now with the war behind them Harry wants an explanation and Blaise wants Draco to tell the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something To Tell You

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in a slightly alternative universe in which when Harry and friends escaped from Malfoy Manor they took Draco with them. The rest of his participation in the battle of Hogwarts remains relatively unchanged as he was trying to hide his relationship with Harry.
> 
> I had a review that made me feel the need to clarify. The start of this story takes place about 5 months after Draco and Harry's stay at Shell Cottage. (they stay in Shell Cottage in May and the school term started in September, they are a month into term, so it is October)
> 
> (I hope this is clear and makes sense, but feel free to message me or ask in a review, if there is anything you want clarified.)
> 
> Updated on 22/01/2015. This has now undergone a full overhaul, edit and update, with the help of my lovely beta, AchillesTheGeek.

“You _have_ to tell him," Blaise insisted firmly, his fingers wrapped around Draco's wrist as he dragged the blond through the halls of Hogwarts. "He is going to figure it out soon anyway. It will be much better if he hears it directly from you,” he continued, ignoring the way that Draco was scowling at him in annoyance and dragging his feet.

Gregory Goyle was walking with them, staying close behind the blond Slytherin boy. He had lost none of his bulk since the War, and his sheer physical presence behind Draco was rendering the blond's attempts to resist the pull Blaise was exerting on him completely ineffectual.

“Blaise this is really none of your business!" Draco snapped in annoyance, trying in vain to pry Blaise's fingers from their hold around his arm. "And besides it isn't as though he will actually want some freak like me,” Draco grumbled, half stumbling over his feet as they reached the Great Staircase and started to make their way up it.

“Oh don’t be so dramatic," Blaise told him dismissively, with a wave of his free hand. "Of course he will still want you." He had no doubt about this. "A Gryffindor like him would never think you were a freak,” Blaise pointed out, earning a glare from the blond. “And of course this is our business, Draco, you are our best friend," he added, sharing a smile with Greg, who nodded in agreement.

"We are looking out for you,” Greg confirmed, giving Draco a push forward when the blond turned to glare at him in turn.

-#-

Harry was sitting in the Gryffindor common room, lounging on one of the sofas. Ron was taking up the seat next to him while Hermione was sitting on the floor, leaning over the coffee table. She was walking them through the study timetables she had spent the last few hours creating, even though they had barely been back at the school for a month. Apparently, given their time away, they needed to force themselves into positive study habits to ensure they would be ready for their N.E.W.T.s which were only just over eight months away.

 

Ron groaned. “Eight months!” he exclaimed. “We’ve got eight whole months before exams, Hermione!" It was far from the first time he had reminded her of this since they had started back at Hogwarts the month before, but his attempts had done nothing to curb Hermione's determination. "We don’t have to do this now!”

She stubbornly ignored him, instead making a quick note on each of their timetables, which were arranged as a array of triangles, each subject in its own colour; she was going to get both Harry and Ron through their N.E.W.T.s whether they liked it or not. "Hmm, I think we need to allow a little more time for Transfiguration," she said thoughtfully, before making another adjustment. It was actually quite fun to watch the effect of a change, as she added the extra time to the blue Transfiguration entries, the other rectangles automatically moved around and resized themselves. It was a work of genius, quite out of proportion to its actual importance.

They had all been sent letters in the previous July inviting them back to school, and all three of them had decided to return to Hogwarts to complete their education, having missed their seventh and final year what with being slightly pre-occupied with saving the wizarding world. Harry and Ron had both been reluctant at first, but Hermione had talked the other two thirds of their trio into returning with her by the simple expedient of nagging at them until they caved in and enrolled despite their protests.

Harry, having been slightly mesmerised by the moving coloured rectangles, let his eyes drift closed, barely listening to what Hermione was telling them. While he appreciated her efforts, he could not really find it in him to feel the same enthusiasm about his own education. He rather suspected Ron was only paying attention out of respect for the relationship he and Hermione had started only a few months back.

He was suddenly roused to wakefulness when there was a loud knocking on the common room entrance. All eyes went to the door at once; it was unusual for anyone to actually knock on the portrait, given that Gryffindors and school faculty could come and go freely, and it was rare that anyone else would need entry. Many of the students were sharing confused looks; a small girl, who Harry believed was in third year, was closest to the entrance, and after a few moments of hesitation she pulled the door open.

-#-

Blaise loosened his grip on Draco as he knocked loudly on the portrait of the Fat Lady that covered the entrance to the Gryffindor common room, unable to think of any other way that they would be able to get inside.This was all Draco needed; the blond took his chance and yanked his arm free from Blaise's grip, turning to make a bid for freedom. He had reckoned without Greg, though; the burly Slytherin was ready for such a move and looped an arm around Draco under his armpits, easily lifting the blond up such that his feet were about half a foot from the floor.

“HEY!” Draco protested as his slender frame was held against Greg's much larger body. "Let me go," he demanded as he tried to wriggle free of the secure grip his friend had on him. Greg managed to catch one of Draco's arms as the blond swung at him wildly, easily holding onto the smaller boy. Blaise chuckled at the sight and Greg smirked at the hopelessness of Draco's attempts.

Their enjoyment was curtailed as the door to the Gryffindor common room swung open after a few short moments to reveal a confused looking brunette girl, who backed away quickly at the sight of the three Slytherins.

-#-

Harry watched in surprise as Goyle stepped into the common room with a very disgruntled-looking Draco Malfoy securely in his arms, closely followed by a very amused Blaise Zabini. The Gryffindor quickly rose to his feet, vaguely aware of Hermione and Ron doing the same next to him. Harry smirked at the strange sight the three Slytherins made.

It was readily apparent that Malfoy had not exactly consented to their current visit into the Lion’s Den, given the way that he was fighting against his friend's hold.

“Put me down, for crying out loud,” Draco growled, his hands trying to loosen the taller Slytherin's grip. He might as well try to move a granite boulder, Harry thought, stifling a chuckle as it occurred to him just how wrong and weird the Slytherins' presence in the Gryffindor common room felt; though must less so than it would have done in previous years, to be sure.

Without the tensions of the War as an ever-present part of their lives, things had become a lot more relaxed than they had been with the Slytherins in general in previous years. This was even more so in particular between Draco and the three Gryffindors, especially given the events after the chaotic escape from Malfoy Manor.

Harry remembered all too well the shock on Draco's face when the latter  found that he had been apparated out of the dungeons along with the rest of them when Dobby had rescued the Gryffindor trio. And his ears were unlikely to forget how the blond had ranted furiously, desperate to get back to his parents. It had been a tense hour or so, but once Draco had calmed down, Harry had managed to talk him into staying with them at Shell Cottage.

The following few days had been surprisingly pleasant, and they had all even grown to understand each other somewhat; but  Draco had disappeared not  long before the Gryffindor trio left to break into Gringotts. They had learnt later that he had returned to Hogwarts.

Harry came back to the present as he heard a dull thud. “Malfoy?” he asked cautiously as he realised the noise was made by Goyle finally releasing Draco from his grip and standing the blond carefully back onto his own two feet.

Draco glared at Goyle for a moment, before reaching up automatically to tidy his own hair, and then, equally automatically, straightening his clothes, which had become slightly ruffled. He turned his glare on Blaise next, not at all happy with their meddling, before crossing his arms over his chest as he turned around to face Harry.

He scowled at the sight that met him. Harry was now standing in front of a large group of people. It seemed that while he had been getting himself back in order, necessary thanks to Greg and Blaise's manhandling, the other Gryffindors in the common room had somehow all managed to move themselves so that they were safely behind Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Draco went to open his mouth to speak, but was cut off when Blaise interrupted and spoke on his behalf. “Draco would like to talk to you for a few minutes, Potter,” he said, his gaze fixed on Harry, apparently perfectly content to ignore the curious Gryffindors gathered behind the teenager. “In private.”

“I am quite capable of speaking for myself, thank you, Blaise,” Draco mumbled under his breath, half turning towards his friend, though the comment went unacknowledged by everyone.

“Like we are just going to let Harry wander off with you alone, Malfoy,” Ron snapped sarcastically, far from pleased at having the three Slytherins in their common room. He may have come to tolerate Malfoy's presence at Shell cottage, mostly at Harry's request, but now they were done with all that he felt it was high time things started to return to normal; and this situation was most definitely not normal.

Harry and Draco shared an exasperated look and Harry gave an exaggerated roll of his eyes; neither of them really understood why it was that their friends seemed to think they needed to speak for them, and both were looking a little put out by it. Harry felt his stomach lurch slightly at the friendly moment between them; he had been so happy with how close they had become at Shell Cottage and had been somewhat heartbroken when the Slytherin had left without a real goodbye.

They had not really spoken since then, having had no reason to do so. Harry had seriously considered asking Draco about why he had left so suddenly, but had reminded himself that they weren't really friends after all. True, there had been a while where he had thought there might be something between them, but that was then; now he was feeling distinctly annoyed at the other boy for running away and was not ready to forgive him without a decent explanation.

“We can talk upstairs,” Harry told Draco directly, thankful that his voice came out calm as he tried to make his expression as blank as possible. He was choosing to ignore the glare Ron was throwing the three Slytherins, the exasperated look on Hermione’s face at her boyfriend's attitude, and the amused expressions Draco’s friends were wearing. If Draco really did want to talk to him then he would hear him out, no matter what any of their friends had to say on the matter.

-#-

Ignoring the confused looks many of the Gryffindors were giving them, Harry led the way up to the dormitory which had been provided for the eighth year boys. Ron went to follow after him, not wanting to leave Harry alone with Draco, but Hermione quickly grabbed the back of his robes to stop him.

Draco ignored Ron and Hermione having a heated discussion in hushed whispers and turned to his own friends; he quietly instructed Blaise and Greg to wait for him in the Gryffindor common room, just in case he ended up needing them for back up, before following Harry up the stairs.

Harry was about half-way up when he turned around to make sure that Draco was following; he frowned when he noticed just how nervous the blond was, and that he was rubbing his hands anxiously; it certainly made him rather curious about what Draco was so worried to talk to him about.

Once the two of them had entered the dormitory, Harry quickly cast locking and silencing charms; he knew that his friends meant well, but he also wanted to give Draco a chance to talk to him in private. Now that they were alone, he turned to face the blond, preparing to confront the other teen about what had happened over the summer, as well as hearing whatever Draco wanted to talk to him about.

“Well...?” Harry demanded a little impatiently; the wait was making him anxious but he felt slightly guilty when Draco wrapped his arms around himself, looking even more nervous. “Sorry," Harry said with a sigh, "I didn’t mean to snap at you; I'm just still confused about why you ran away from the cottage.”

“Ran away?" Draco said looking a little surprised about this. "I wasn’t running away,” he mumbled. He had debated with himself about whether or not to leave so many times, but he had made his decision and couldn't regret it.

“Not running?" Harry asked incredulously. "You just left without even a goodbye, Draco!” he exclaimed, all the emotions he had been bottling up for the last four months overflowing into his words.

“I was just trying to keep you safe," Draco snapped angrily. For once he had done something selfless and now Harry was throwing it back in his face. "My family were in his inner circle and last thing you needed was to be worrying about me," the blond explained. "What do you think would have happened if the Dark Lord found out that we were sleeping together? Do you think that, if he knew how much we really cared about each other, he wouldn’t have used me to get to you?”

“And so that means you just leave without any explanation?" Harry questioned, staring at Draco in disbelief. "We could have helped you!” he added, starting to pace back and forward, trying to get his head around everything that he was being told. Harry was very glad he had cast that silencing spell, this was definitely not the way he would have wanted his friends to find out just how close he and Draco had become in those weeks at the seaside house.

“I knew you would have tried to stop me leaving, and then he would have killed my mother or at least hurt her," Draco argued; he didn't doubt that Harry would have tried to help him, but that would have just complicated matters. "Harry, it had to be this way, I thought you would get that,” Draco said, sounding frustrated, as though this should have all been completely obvious.

“Draco, you're a Slytherin," Harry said, running a hand through his own hair, "I didn't exactly expect that you would behave like such a Gryffindor.” The raven haired teen’s voice was finally starting to soften as understanding started to sink in; he was already beginning to forgive the blond for his actions.

Draco snorted and mumbled something about Harry being a corrupting influence. “During the battle, you were treating me like those weeks at the cottage never happened," the blond said, looking confused. "I just assumed you had changed your mind about us,” Draco told him, and at least had the good sense to look ashamed about his assumptions.

“You idiot," Harry said with an affectionate sigh, moving over to stand in front of Draco. "You run off and leave me, with no explanation and then think because I don’t speak to you, I don’t love you anymore? I thought you hated me or something.” Harry was not even trying to hide his exasperation now.

"I thought you hated me or something," Draco said, echoing Harry's words, the two of them staring at each other as they tried to figure out how they had got themselves in such a muddle and where they went from here.

“Is this what you wanted to talk to me about?” Harry asked curiously, remembering that he had brought up this particular topic rather than Draco.

The blond flushed a little, his eyeline shifting as he suddenly made a point of examining the floor. “Not exactly,” he mumbled, shaking his head very slowly, not really knowing where to start; he hadn't even really wanted to talk to Harry about this at all, but Blaise was right, Harry would find out eventually, so it was better this way.

Harry raised an eyebrow in question which became a small gasp of surprise when he saw a tear fall, landing by Draco’s feet, and realised that the Slytherin was actually crying; it was something had only seen once before, during their sixth year, and those had been some dark times. He couldn't imagine what could have brought Draco to tears now.

“Draco,” he said softly, wrapping an arm around the slender teen and moving him so that they were sitting on his bed. “What in Merlin's name...?” he asked, but all he got in response was a sniffle. "Draco, please tell me what's going on," Harry requested.

At this, however, Draco burst into full-on sobs. His long pale fingers reached over and curled into the fabric of the t-shirt Harry was wearing, his head resting on Harry’s shoulder as he cried against the other boy’s neck. Harry had no idea what to do so just allowed the contact, gently running his fingers through the smooth blond locks, until Draco had cried himself out.

“You ready to tell me what's going on, Draco?” Harry asked quietly. He certainly had no objections to having the blond leaning on his this way but he was worried about what had him in such a state and was desperate for answers.

Draco shook his head. “You’ll hate me," he mumbled into Harry's shoulder. As nice as Harry was being to him right now, he still couldn't believe that Blaise was right; he was sure that Harry wouldn't want anything to do with him once he explained what had happened.

“Draco, I won’t hate you," Harry promised, feeling slightly frustrated, but realising he was going to have to be patient with the blond. "Just talk to me, what could possibly be this bad?” Harry couldn’t help but think that his former rival was being his usual over-dramatic self.

There was a few moments’ silence, and as much as Harry wanted to shake answers from Draco he waited. The deep breath the Slytherin took was clearly audible in the quiet room, and Harry felt hopeful that he was finally going to get the truth; however, nothing could have prepared him for Draco's next words.

“I’m pregnant,” the blond said, and they both froze. Harry’s first thought was ‘very funny joke’ but decided these should not be the first words he should speak in reply.

“Erm... really? How?” he asked, sounding both shocked and a little sceptical; he realised that these words were not a lot better but the question wouldn’t leave him alone. He knew that lots of seemingly impossible things happened in the wizarding world, but  surely even here it was not normal for guys to end up pregnant.

He was struggling to process what this all meant, and almost asked Draco if he had used some kind of potion or spell to make this happen. However, he quickly realised that this was not something that Draco had planned and so he just waited for the blond to explain. "Draco?" he prompted a few moments later, when the Slytherin said nothing.

“I don’t exactly know," Draco said quietly. "It's rare, but not exactly unheard of. I think that there must be some magical creature blood in my family; I have tried to work out where, but with no success.”

The Gryffindor decided that it was definitely not the time to be pointing out that the proud Slytherin was apparently not as pure-blooded as he always claimed.The two of them sat in silence for several minutes. Draco was just glad, though rather surprised, that he wasn't being called a liar or being pushed away. Harry simply needed the time to process what he was being told; the idea that he and Draco could, let alone were actually going to, have a child together was mind-boggling to him.

He gently used a hand on the blond’s chin to tilt Draco's head so that they were eye to eye. “Really?” he asked again, needing to be sure. "You're really pregnant? As in going to have a baby? My baby?"

Draco nodded his head, pushing away Harry's hand from his chin, as he sat up on the bed, so that he was no longer leaning against the Gryffindor. “I already told Blaise that you wouldn’t want anything to do with a freak like me," Draco said quietly, wrapping his arms around himself. "Don’t worry, I don't expect anything from you, I just...” Draco’s voice was cracking and Harry thought he saw a couple more tears fall, "you had a right to know."

Harry frowned at the way Draco was speaking about himself; the Draco he knew was confident, arrogantly so even, and he didn't like that he was doubting himself this way. Carefully getting off the bed, he crouched down in front of the other boy and once again tilted Draco's head up to look into his eyes.

“You're not a freak," Harry stated firmly. "Draco, I loved you before,” he told him, leaning up and placing a tender kiss on the Slytherin's lips. “And now you're giving us a child,” he continued with unmistakable wonder in his tone, “something I didn't even know was possible... That we can be a family, that just makes me love you more than ever,” he explained, realising that he was going to get what he always wanted.

He pressed his lips against the other boy’s again, trying to express the passion and love he felt. It took a few seconds, but Draco sighed with combined feelings of pleasure and relief, opening his mouth slightly to allow Harry entry. The Gryffindor carefully wrapped his arms around him and moved them both such that he was leaning over his boyfriend, who was now prone on the bed.

“I've missed you, I want you,” Harry told Draco, his voice almost purring with lust and love. He had pushed down all the feelings he had for the Slytherin, assuming that he would never get the chance to act on them again; but now, with the blond lying beneath him, apparently growing their child, it all came flooding back.

Draco too had assumed the worst, that Harry would not want him, and almost didn't dare to believe what he was hearing. He couldn't resist though, and so parted his legs to wrap them around the other teen in a sign of submission. His breath became rapid under Harry's ministrations as the Gryffindor trailed kisses down his neck.

Harry was impatient; having been separated from Draco for five months, he felt the need to remind them both that they belonged to each other, that Draco was his and his alone. He didn’t even stop to think before pulling his wand from his pocket and vanishing all their clothing to a pile in the corner of the room. The blond gasped softly at the suddenness of their nudity, and squirmed a little when he felt his boyfriend spell him clean.

"Please, Harry," Draco begged, shifting his hips against the Gryffindor. Harry, however, knelt up between the blond's legs, muttering another spell that created a small amount of slick gel in his own hand. Draco moaned happily as Harry spread the blond’s legs a little wider, reaching down and sliding a single digit past the tight ring that was presented to him.

Both boys groaned erotically at the sensation. Harry moved his finger slowly and with gentle pressure was soon adding a second digit, eased by the conjured gel on his hand. The noises Draco was already making had Harry hard and achingly ready, while the sensations the Gryffindor was providing had the other boy just as needy.

Harry shifted himself backwards until his face was closer to his boyfriend's groin, before leaning forward and taking Draco's pulsing member into his mouth. His tongue teased the vein on the underside of the erection, his lips spread around the length, as he spread his fingers inside his lover, carefully inserting a third.

Draco was gasping, the sensations overwhelming after their months apart where he had had nothing but his fantasies, memories and his own hand; now, with Harry right there with him again, he was unable to hold back the words that were falling from his lips. “Oh, Merlin... Harry...” he moaned, and given the expression on his face, Harry was not completely sure that the blond had even been aware of speaking.

Letting Draco’s cock slide from between his lips with a gentle popping sound, Harry moved himself back up the length of his boyfriend's body, pressing kisses to the smooth pale skin of Draco's chest. Taking his own cock in hand, and spreading the remaining gel over himself, he positioned his length at Draco's puckered entrance and pushed himself forward.

The blond let out a groan of wanting and as he pushed himself down against Harry, the head of his boyfriend's cock pressing inside, stretching the tight ring open around the tip. Harry was gentle as he eased himself slowly in deeper. He paused, trying to allow Draco to guide the pace; he leaned forward to kiss his lover, one of his hands moving to rest possessively on the blond's stomach where their child was growing.

“Mine,” Harry whispered; his voice was deep and powerful, making Draco shudder happily at the possessiveness of it.

“Yours,” he agreed, moaning in pleasure as Harry thrust deeper into his body. “Mine?” Draco asked almost nervously, his hand reaching up to press against Harry’s chest, over his heart.

“Yes, all yours,” the Gryffindor confirmed without hesitation, more than willing to give all of himself to Draco, for them to be a family together.  After a few moments Harry pulled out gently before burying himself deep in Draco’s arse again. The pace was slow, giving them both some time to adjust.

“Fuck me, Harry," Draco pleaded. "I need you to really fuck me.” Draco’s crude language was enough to let Harry know that this was an order, not a suggestion, and that he was going to be in serious trouble if he didn't comply.

And so Harry did; he thrust into the other boy, the motions strong and fast, though not aggressive. Draco was pushing back against him, relishing the feel of Harry inside him once more; there was love in the way they moved together and, to Draco, the grip of Harry’s hands on his waist was as possessive as the feeling of being filled. He felt lost to his own pleasure, letting it wash over him as almost every stroke brushed over that blissful spot inside him.

-#-

“They have been in there for more than just a minute,” Ron grumbled at his girlfriend, who again just rolled her eyes. He hadn't wanted to let them go up there alone as it was, but Hermione had been insistent.

“Just leave them be, Ron,” Hermione told him firmly. She was fairly sure that more had happened between Harry and Draco over the summer than either of them had ever let on, and so it wasn't surprising to her that they had a lot to discuss.

“I don’t trust him,” Ron told her, a scowl on his face, as he crossed his arms over his chest and glanced in the direction of the stairway which led up to the dormitories.

“Draco is no threat to Potter, Weasley,” Blaise assured him. The two Slytherins seemed to have made themselves relatively at home in Gryffindor territory, taking seats on the sofa across from Harry’s two best friends. Although, while Blaise seemed totally at ease, Greg had remained tense and alert, as though he might need to run to Draco's defence at any moment.

Ron didn't look at all convinced by Blaise's words, but Hermione nodded in agreement; and so the four of them sat in a slightly awkward silence for a few minutes longer before Ron's patience finally ran out.

“That’s it," the red-head declared, jumping to his feet. "I am breaking through those spells and getting him out of there,” Ron told them firmly, the others quickly getting to their feet and hurrying after him as he headed off in the direction of the dormitory.

“I really wouldn’t do that, Weasley,” Blaise cautioned, a definite hint of amusement in his tone. Ron, however, just snorted in disbelief as he reached the door and started casting various spells to undo Harry’s locking charm. “Well don’t say I didn’t warn you,“ Blaise said smugly, and he was all but laughing now as he leaned against the wall a few steps down from where Ron was standing.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Blaise’s warning and opted to stand another few steps down again, knowing there was no stopping Ron from this course of action now. Goyle looked just as amused as Blaise, which only made the bushy haired girl even more suspicious about what the two Slytherins knew.

“Ah ha!” Ron declared as there was a small clicking noise when he broke the locking spell on the door and was able to push it open.

-#-

Their breathing was rapid and both teenagers had a fine sheen of sweat covering their bodies. Harry was continuing to keep up a rapid pace, letting his hand glide almost teasingly over his lover's cock between them, each motion making Draco moan happily.

“HOLY MOTHER OF MERLIN..... MY EYES!” Ron bellowed, his voice echoing around the room as the red-headed boy flung one of hands over his eyes, using the other to promptly pull the door shut again.

The two teens on the bed paused long enough to smirk at each other in amusement before leaning in to share a passionate kiss, and losing themselves to each other again. They were already close, and it was only a few minutes more before Draco felt his balls tighten; the tension and heat were building in his lower abdomen, and his cock twitched with pleasure as his climax rolled through his entire being. The muscles in his arse clenched tightly against the member buried in him and pulled Harry over the edge of orgasm with him. As they climaxed, the Slytherin heard his own name whispered in the sexiest voice he had ever heard.

-#-

“Well I did warn you,” Blaise said smugly, unable to keep himself from laughing at the truly horrified expression on Ron's face.

It didn’t exactly take much for Hermione to guess what her boyfriend had witnessed in the room but she was admittedly rather curious as to just how much of a compromising situation their best friend had just been caught in. “I am guessing that they weren’t just sharing a quick snog.” Hermione asked with feigned innocence.

The howls of laughter from Blaise, chuckles from Goyle behind her and traumatised expression on Ron’s face was all the clarification she needed.

-#-

“Oi! Harry, Draco," Ron yelled some four months later as he started to pull his uniform out of his trunk for the day. "Get your lazy arses out of bed or we will completely miss breakfast.”

Their friends had all grown to accept that Harry and Draco didn’t care a fig for House rivalries and would simply sleep wherever the other was, be that in the Gryffindor dormitory or the Slytherin one. None of the other students dared to say anything about it, and if the teachers knew, or had a problem with the arrangement, they did nothing to indicate as much.

Ron had been horrified to learn that Harry had been sleeping with Draco during their stay at Shell Cottage, and about the consequent pregnancy, but these seemed easy for him to deal with compared to having literally walked in on them going at it. However, after a few weeks even Ron was unable to deny just how happy Draco was making Harry; since then, much to Harry's appreciation, Ron had done his very best to accept things for what they were. In general Harry was surprised how quickly everyone accepted Draco in his life, but he was undeniably grateful for it and certainly wasn’t about to look a gift unicorn in the mouth.

Draco groaned, annoyed at being disturbed from his sleep, his hands moving slowly over his now very large belly as he refused to open his eyes. Harry chuckled at his boyfriend’s apparent reluctance to get up; Draco had been a morning person before his pregnancy but was always tired lately. Reluctantly climbing out of the bed Harry placed a kiss on top of the blond hair that was half-hidden beneath the covers.

“I am amazed you can both still fit in that bed you know,” Ron commented absent-mindedly. His tone was teasing, but there was some truth to it, given that it was only a single bed and that Draco really was very heavily pregnant at this point.

Draco grabbed one of his pillows and threw it in the direction the voice had come from; the yelp from Ron let him know it found its target. Harry was laughing at them both as he headed into the bathroom. Draco rolled over carefully, trying to find a position that made it easier to breathe, his large stomach making it much more difficult; but soon he was half back into sleep once more.

“Are you getting up today?” Harry asked the blond quietly, as he came back a few minutes later, leaning down to press a kiss to Draco's temple.

“No,” Draco told him moodily, disappearing further under the covers and trying to hold onto the last threads of sleep.

“Oh come on, love," Harry said imploringly. "I know you're tired but you need breakfast,” he said as he crouched down by the side of their bed and pulled back the duvet, until he was being glared at by his favourite pair of grey eyes.

Draco snatched the edge of the covers from his boyfriend’s hand, and disappeared under them again, pulling them up over his head. “Tired," the blond mumbled, "couldn’t sleep. I'm about the size of a planet, and Ron is right, we barely fit in this bed anymore. My back hurts all the time and your daughters seemed to be taking turns to kick me all night.” His voice was mumbled but it was still perfectly clear that Draco had had more than enough of being pregnant already; not that this was news to Harry.

“I know Love,” Harry said sympathetically, placing another kiss on the top of Draco's head, still barely visible over the top of the covers, as he got to his feet. “And they can’t just suddenly become my daughters when they do something you don’t like, by the way.”

Draco snorted in amusement at that and, accepting that he wasn't going to get any more sleep for the moment, sat up in the bed, wrapping the covers around himself as he watched Harry getting ready for the day. Ron, not wishing to stick around and watch the blond ogling Harry, said that he would wait in the common room and left the dormitory, leaving the two of them there alone.

“Would you like me to bring you some food?” Harry asked once he was dressed and ready for the day; it had become apparent that Draco really wasn't intending on getting up yet, and he truly didn't begrudge him that. However, he didn't want his boyfriend to go hungry either.

“Please,” Draco said with a nod of his head, his hands moving lovingly over where their children were finally sleeping inside him.

Harry smiled at the sight and moved over to the bed to place a quick kiss on Draco's lips. “Love you,” he said, as he pulled back, letting his hand brush over the large bump that contained their daughters; his words were for all three of them.

“Love you too,” Draco told him softly, and Harry stole another brief kiss before leaving the room. The Slytherin sighed peacefully, lying back down in the bed properly now that he was alone, and, rolling onto his side, finally managed to get some sleep.

-#-

Draco moaned slightly at the discomfort he felt when he awoke; his back was aching even more than it had been most of the time lately. It looked like it was probably late morning, the sun visible high in the sky out of the windows. Sitting up in the bed he noticed a plate with some toast, sausages and eggs, along with a glass of water, on the table next to him. He had a vague recollection of Harry promising to bring him some food, and so picked up the note next to the plate and read it.

_‘Hey, you. I didn’t want to wake you, thought you needed the sleep more than the food at the moment. Will check on you after lunch if I don’t see you there. Love, me’_

A small smile spread across his face as he dropped the note back onto the table and picked up the glass instead, quickly downing almost half the water. He carefully put the glass back on the bedside table, and leaned back against the headboard with a sigh. However, a few seconds later, his smile vanished, when he felt pain shoot down through his back and when he placed his hand on his belly he was surprised to feel that it was hard.

“Ah crap,” he mumbled to himself realising what was happening and that he was currently probably completely alone in the Gryffindor tower.

-#-

Harry took a seat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall at lunchtime and looked around him, and then over to the Slytherin table. He frowned when he realised that there was still no sign of Draco in the Hall, even though the meal had started nearly ten minutes earlier.

“I am going to go and check on him,” Harry told his friends as he picked up a plate, piling on enough chicken and vegetables for them both to eat. The other Gryffindors nodded their understanding and, when he noticed the questioning look from Blaise at the Slytherin table, he smiled and nodded in his direction to assure him that everything was fine.

He left the Great Hall and headed in the direction of the Gryffindor tower, his concern growing for his boyfriend, and, as soon as he opened the door to the dormitory, it became very clear to Harry that everything was, in fact, most definitely not fine.Draco was kneeling on the floor next to their bed, one arm around his belly and the other fisted into the bed covers which were half hanging onto the floor.

Harry could easily tell that the Slytherin was in a lot of pain from the noises he was making; Draco was breathing rapidly and had a layer of perspiration on his brow. Panic flooding his mind, Harry wasted no time dropping the plate of food by the door and rushing to his boyfriend's side.

“Draco," Harry said, rubbing his hand on his boyfriend's lower back, feeling guilty for having left the blond alone for this long while he was so heavily pregnant. "It’s okay, Love, I'm here now,” he said, and Draco all but collapsed into his arms, tears in his eyes.

“It hurts so much, Harry, I couldn’t even move,” Draco said, his breath catching in his throat; he was clearly distraught and Harry cursed himself for having left him alone for even five minutes let alone a whole morning.

“How long ago did it start?” he asked urgently, continuing to move his hand on Draco's back, letting the Slytherin lean against him.

“Not very long," Draco assured him. "But it was so sudden.” He had felt scared when he realised he was there alone, but Harry's promise to check on him at lunchtime had kept him from completely panicking.

As Draco let out a pained scream, all Harry could do was stroke his hair lovingly and remind him to keep breathing. When the contraction stopped, however, he put an arm under the pregnant teen's knees, another around his back, and lifted him.

-#-

Draco wasn't especially heavy, even while at full term with twins, but Harry still knew that it must have been hard work carrying the Slytherin the whole way to the medical wing; however, he barely remembered it, and he could only suppose that adrenaline had taken over.

Madam Pomfrey had managed to calm them both upon their arrival and the birth was relatively quick, without any major complications; though, when the school nurse had said as much, Draco had yelled that expelling two small people from his body was definitely quite complicated enough.

It was now late in the evening and the two young fathers sat in the medical wing on one of the beds, which had been magically enlarged so they could both sit comfortably side-by-side. In each of their arms lay a small girl, both with identical grey eyes and hair that already seemed to be darkening to almost black.

Visitors had been coming and going for the last hour and the two girls had been passed around and cooed over a great deal.  Molly and Arthur were the first visitors from outside the castle and had, of course, been nothing short of delighted, and had expressed as much with great enthusiasm.  Narcissa had shown her own joy in a rather more refined manner; but it had been Lucius' reaction that the two boys had been most anxious about.

Draco's father had kept a stern and serious expression his face as he was handed his elder granddaughter. He was attempting to maintain a facade of indifference, but the light of affection in his eyes gave him away. That, and his obvious reluctance to hand her over when Blaise had asked to hold her.

It had taken some persuading to get a few of their friends, particularly Greg and Neville, to feel confident enough to hold either of the newborns. It was clear that both boys were convinced they were going to drop the tiny infants; however, they too were soon besotted by the girls, who had been unanimously declared beautiful. 

Their family and friends had wanted to stay much longer, but Madam Pomfrey had seen how tired Draco was becoming, and decided that enough was enough; insisting the twin girls be returned to their fathers, she shooed their friends and relatives from the room.

Draco sighed tiredly, leaning a little more into his boyfriend; he was fighting to keep his eyes open so he could keep watching the younger of their two daughters, who was asleep against his chest. Harry was holding their older daughter in one arm, the fingers of his other hand gently running through his Draco's hair, and the gentle contact was lulling him to sleep.

"Thank you, Draco," Harry whispered as Draco finally gave in and let his eye lids fall; he was so grateful for the two beautiful girls that the Slytherin had given them.

Draco smirked with amusement, his eyes still closed. "Anything for the great Harry Potter," he teased.

Harry chuckled lightly; this was what he had fought for, a world in which he could have a family and know they were safe. Looking at the man he loved and the children they now shared, he knew it was completely worth it. For now, however, it was quiet and, with Draco leant against him, Harry just let himself enjoy the realisation that they really were their own little family.


End file.
